Two Birds/Chapter 6
Creekpaw's POV :A moon or two, maybe three had past since that morning the dawn patrol returned with Flightpaw and Hawkpaw's mangled bodies. : They found Creekpaw's fur caught in Flightpaw's claws and assumed he was the killer; could he blame them? He had been horrified and confused - he still was to this day. : A few days after the apprentices death, Ravenstar ordered Creekpaw into his den. : "Why have you done this, Creekpaw?" Ravenstar had asked, not looking angry, but his green eyes full of disappointment and disbeilef. "We trusted you. You could have been a leader one day. You earned your place in PebbleClan; Why did you throw it all away?" : Creekpaw had squirmed, shame flooding off him. Why am I ashamed? I've done nothing wrong... "Ravenstar, I know what it looks like, but I didn't do it, I swear in the name of StarClan! Flightpaw and Hawkpaw were my friends!" : Ravenstar had shook his head. "Who do you suppose did it then? How did your fur get in Flightpaw's claws?" : Creekpaw had flinched, remaining silent for a moment. "I can't explain that, Ravenstar," he swallowed, his throat feeling as dry as sand. : "I don't believe you are the type to murder," Ravenstar had admitted, his voice creaky. "But we can't prove you innocent until we have more proof," the tall tom had paused for a thoughtful moment. : "The Clan also feels safer thinking they caught the killer," Ravenstar finally said. Creekpaw's pelt had prickled. "But that's lying to the Clan! I know we can prove nothing, but it's still a lie!" : Ravenstar had simply shook his head. "Is it, Creekpaw?" : When Creekpaw hadn't responded, the leader sat up straight. "Until the Clan is more comfortable, you will have a cat watching you at all times." : A pit had formed in Creekpaw's belly. "At all times?" he echoed in disbelief. How embarrassing! This isn't fair! : "Yes, at all times. They don't trust you, and rightfully so. I know it's going to be hard, but you have to suck it up for now," Ravenstar had grunted. : He softened his deep mew when Creekpaw flinched. "I promise I will relieve you of gaurds watching you at some point. Hopefully we can figure all this out." Ravenstar had lashed his tail. "Now go." : That night Creekpaw had realized his new found freedom was gone; it was gone forever. A shiver went down his spine when he realized; Ravenstar said he'd relieve his gaurds, but he never stated when. It could be moons... : : But now, after several moons, Ravenstar finally relieved him from having cats watching him like hawks, and it felt good. The cats of PebbleClan; those cats who had called him a hero all those moons ago now looked at him like a monster. : They used to whisper sweet things to each other; now they whispered, wondering who his next target would be and when. : Creekpaw sighed, ignoring them as he padded across camp with a skinny raven in his jaws. Luckily Ravenstar allowed Lilacheart to continue training him. :But even his mentor never looked at him the same way. He no longer trusted Creekpaw. : The warriors had made him a little 'prison' not far outside camp, under the roots of a small elder bush, keeping him away from his denmates and the nursery... from everyone. : He had barely talked to anyone since then. Creekpaw had seen Stonepaw healed after the dog attack moons ago and was training again, but she never went to see him. Probably because she hated him. Hawkpaw had been her brother. : Talonpaw only visted him once or twice. She didn't stay long, and she acted so unnatural. :Something was wrong with her. Creekpaw hoped she didn't believe he killed Flightpaw and Hawkpaw; he tried telling her, but that's when she left. She didn't believe him. He was dead to her, he knew it. : But over those moons being alone, excluding his constant watchdogs, Creekpaw had all the time in the world to think about his relationships. :He was desperate to talk to Stonepaw. He felt something deep inside him, he didn't know what it was, but he had to talk to her. They hardly spoke before the dog attack, and Creekpaw had been so busy with all the attention the Clan was giving him, hadn't been given a chance to visit her until too late. : Creekpaw also knew he had to talk to Wisppaw. After the dog attack, they became good friends. He hoped with all his heart that friendship wasn't crushed. : He dropped his raven on top of the fresh-kill pile, ignoring how Koikit gasped, as if he expected it to blow up. : Creekpaw veered toward the apprentices den, doing his very best to look proud against the glares and gossip, while on the inside his heart pounded, he felt lost and more ashamed than ever. : He slipped through the brambley entrance, letting out a breath of relief. He padded towards his old nest, sniffing the fresh moss in surprise. Someone had cleaned his nest today. Ravenstar must have ordered them to. : Creekpaw's heart jumped into his throat when he realized the ginger-and-white shape of Wisppaw was sitting in her nest, watching him with glittering yellow eyes. : He turned to her, anxiety burning his ears. She watched him expectantly. "Wisppaw, I've wanted to talk to you since..." he trailed off, fearing the mention of the day her brother died would upset her. : "... You won't believe me... I know you won't and I don't blame you. I didn't kill Flightpaw and Hawkpaw. I don't know what really happened, but all I wanted to say is that I didn't do it. I understand that you don't want to be my friend anymore. I'll go now," Creekpaw blurted out, fast, before turning away to pad out the den. : Before he moved that far, Wisppaw called him back. Creekpaw padded back over to the plump she-cat, eyes squeezed shut as he prepared to be smacked in the face. : But Wisppaw let out a soft laugh. "Open your eyes, doofus." : Creekpaw reluctantly peeled his eyes open to find Wisppaw looking up at him with large eyes. "I know you didn't kill him." : Creekpaw felt strangled as he searched for words. "Wha - How?" : "You were in your nest the entire night. I had trouble sleeping that night and woke up every few moments. There's no way you could have left without me noticing. Our nests are right next to each other." : Creekpaw blinked a few times, opening and closing his mouth, blinking some more. Relief and shock flooded over him. Wisppaw believed him! : "We're still friends?" he cautiously asked. "Of course we are," Wisppaw purred, standing up and standing on her tippy-toes to brush her blunt muzzle along his chin. : Creekpaw purred, relishing the warmth of another cat after so long - and to know he still had a best friend. A thought dawned in his mind and he pulled away, glaring at her, accusingly. "Why didn't you tell the Clan? I wouldn't have had to stay in a prison for these past moons!" he hissed. : Wisppaw blinked apologectlly. "I'm so sorry I couldn't help you. I'm Flightpaw's sister, but do you think my word would convince the whole Clan?" : Creekpaw's shoulders sagged with misery. "You're right. I'm sorry for snapping." But resentment still made his paws itch. Wisppaw could have at least spoken her opinion, she could have tried. : He closed his eyes tightly once more, remembering the weeks he spent alone, besides going out to train with a mentor who hated him. He missed the Clan. He missed all his friends. He missed Talonpaw. : Creekpaw tensed when Wisppaw slid up to his side, wrapping her plumy ginger tail around him in a gesture of comfort. "I'm so sorry about what's happened..." : They sat silently together for awhile, Creekpaw relaxing against her soft pelt. He finally broke the peaceful silence with a question he had been dreading to ask. : "What about Falconpaw and Stonepaw? Did you tell them? Do they hate me?" his voice was choked as he finished. Does she hate me? : Wisppaw didn't responde right away, her calm gaze drifting around the cool sunlight that dappled the den floor. "I told them." : She hesitated, before mewing in a cheery manner. "Falconpaw said he believed me. But Stonepaw... Stonepaw said nothing. She walked away." : Creekpaw felt a pain in his chest; he wondered if his heart cracked. "Not Stonepaw..." he whispered, closing his eyes to stop them from watering. : He missed Stonepaw so much. He missed her face, her scent, her voice. He wanted his friend back. Stonepaw, I... His thoughts fogged into a depressed nothingness. : When Creekpaw opened his eyes, he realized Wisppaw was staring curiously at him. "Do you have a crush on Stonepaw?" she asked, a glint in her eyes. : Creekpaw gazed at his paws thoughtfully. He wanted to answer Wisppaw with a blunt 'No!' but he didn't know if he could make himself say it... He never thought about his feelings for Stonepaw beyond friendship. : He glanced back at Wisppaw, who had huge eyes. "You do don't know?" she asked, peppy. "You love St-" : "Shhh!" Creekpaw slapped his tail against Wisppaw's mouth. Embarrassment made his pelt burn and he suddenly wanted to be far away from Wisppaw. He'd never hear the end of it now. : He removed his tail from her mouth. Wisppaw mewed in a lower voice so no one else could hear. "You love her. I know it." : Her excited eyes clouded. "Oh. Oh." : She frowned. "If Stonepaw didn't believe me... Oh, Creekpaw. I'm so sorry." :Saddness weighed down on Creekpaw, threatening to make him fall to the dens' mulchy floor. "It's okay," he mewed, sounding more postive than he felt and to his relief, Wisppaw seemed to buy it. : "I'll try talking to her tonight." : Afternoon sunshine filled the small camp hidden beneath a grassy ditch. :A couple of tall trees that stood outside camp had an autumn breeze blow through their dying colorful leaves. : Creekpaw lie outside the apprentices den, watching the leaves fall. It was chiller than before, the breeze promised leafbare would come soon. : This was Creekpaw's first leaf-fall and he thought it was beautiful. There were so many different colors of leaves, and new flowers he had never seen before bloomed. It was reassuring and peaceful to see life still bloom when death was all around it. : He sat waiting for Stonepaw most of the day. :The longer the day went by and the sun skipped across the sky, the more and more anxious he got. What if she got hurt, or what if she left the Clan because she didn't want to see him? : As he sat, resisting the urge to chew on his claws to relieve some stress, fire colored and white Falconpaw padded into camp, dragging a hare along with him. : Creekpaw leaped to his paws, desperate to see if Wisppaw was right, that Falconpaw believed him. Maybe he'd even know where Stonepaw was. : Falconpaw noticed Creekpaw staring at him and carried on dragging the brown hare until he reached the fresh-kill pile. He ignored some cats who were impressed with his huge catch and bounded over to Creekpaw. : "Hey," Falconpaw coolly greeted. "H-" Creekpaw coughed when his voice came out scratchy. :"Hi." Creekpaw looked around, panicking. He thought all day about what he would say to Falconpaw, but now that the time had come, he lost all his words. : "It's okay, Creekpaw. I believe you didn't kill them," Falconpaw murmured lowly, giving the cats who stared sidelong glances. "I'm sorry I didn't try to help free you." : Creekpaw shook out his pelt, shaking with relief. Relief. He was feeling a lot of that lately. "You're not lying?" he asked, weary. : "'Course not!" Falconpaw gave him a playful shove. "I know you'd never do that. You're a good friend, you know. You have a heart, which many cats here seem to lack." : Creekpaw let out a rusty purr, which he aburtly cut off as a mottled she-cats face appeared in his head. "Do you know where Stonepaw is?" he asked urgently. : "Ummm..." the sturdy tom scanned the clearing, then let out an 'oh'. He flicked his tail toward the camp entrance. Creekpaw turned to see Stonepaw padding in with a thrush in her jaws. :"I have to talk to her," Creekpaw mewed, guilty he was leaving Falconpaw so soon. : Falconpaw flicked his ears, seriousness shadowing his eyes. "Go get her." : Falconpaw padded away, stopping to chat with Wisppaw. Creekpaw gulped, feeling his heart flutter unsurely. He padded warily towards the slender tabby who stood at the fresh-kill pile, dropping her prey. : "Stonepaw?" : Stonepaw jumped with surprise. She turned around, her amber eyes huge when they landed on Creekpaw. "Oh. Hi, Creekpaw." : "Stonepaw, can I please talk to you?" Creekpaw glanced around, sighing at the cats who stared from the shadows of their dens. "In privite?" he added in a whisper. : Stonepaw was frozen for a moment, her eyes still huge before she finally blinked quickly, nodding fast. "Yes, yes, sure. You lead." : Creekpaw flicked his tail gratefully and led the way outside camp, onto the grassy hills, now firey in dusk light. Have I been waiting for her that long? : He sensed discomfort coming in waves off of Stonepaw. He couldn't blame her. : They didn't stop until they reached a dip in the side of a hill, away from preying eyes. They half slid, half walked down the hill and stopped at the bottom. : "What is it?" Stonepaw asked, quietly, not meeting his gaze. "Stonepaw. You believe me, don't you?" he mewed, hopeful and terrified of what her response would be. "What Wisppaw told you?" : She still refused to meet his gaze. "I don't know, Creekpaw." : Creekpaw felt that same pain he felt eariler in his chest; like his heart cracked. :"Please, Stonepaw. I would never hurt Flightpaw or Hawkpaw, even if they put fire ants in my nest... well that happened once, I was really mad, but I got over it! They were some of my best friends..." his throat felt like it closed as he remembered Flightpaw's brillant eyes and witty remarks and Hawkpaw's sweet demeanor. : "You were one of my best friends, Stonepaw... why did you not speak to me after that day you went hunting for me and Talonpaw?" : Stonepaw looked at him straight in the eyes now, her amber gaze hard and cold. "Because of you!"she snapped. : Creekpaw flinched taking a step back, shocked at her sudden rage. Stonepaw crept closer, her teeth bared. "Talonpaw told me what you wanted, so I listened. Doesn't matter how I feel, you never cared anyway. It's always about you and it always has been." : "What Talonpaw told you?" he asked, bewildered. "What did she tell you?" : Stonepaw glared at him. "You should know!" : Creekpaw dug his claws into the ground. "Well, I don't know! What did she say?" : Stonepaw shook her head, ignoring his questions. "You never cared about me... You only saved me and Wisppaw that day for fame. Am I right?" she accused. : Pain and anger burned his heart. How dare she even consider that. : "Of course that's not right! I never cared about fame, and I never will. I saved you that day because I do care about you," Creekpaw hesitated. "I.." : "All lies!" Stonepaw snarled. "If you cared about me and I really was your friend, then why did you say that about me?" : Creekpaw wanted to claw his eyes out because he was so confused and upset. "What did I say about you?" : Stonepaw stared at him. "You don't even remember?" she huffed, pacing around in circles. "You said I had done something, said something that upsetted you. You wanted to never speak to me again... never be my friend again..." her voice cracked and her eyes glazed with pain, but she pushed it aside with a blaze of anger. : "Who told you that?" Creekpaw asked, shocked. He didn't recall ever being so cruel to Stonepaw - and why would he be? Stonepaw had always be the nicest cat to him besides Talonpaw. : "Talonpaw told me," Stonepaw replied flatly. "After you went to the nursery and I returned, she told me you wanted nothing to do with me." : Creekpaw felt nothing for a minute and his mind buzzed with questions and thoughts. Why would Talonpaw tell Stonepaw that? : He thought back to that day and remembered Talonpaw acting weird... it was so long ago, almost a blur. But he remembered Talonpaw lying to him about something... : After his silent moments, Stonepaw stopped pacing and was watching him, and he could sense her sadness growing with each second. : Eyes watering, Creekpaw met into her gaze; ice blue meeting deep amber. "I never said those things.. Talonpaw lied." : Stonepaw's expression swirled with a whirl wind of emotions and Creekpaw continued. "I have never stopped wondering why you wouldn't speak to me. Not one day has gone by where I've felt empty without you at my side." : Stonepaw's eyes were watering now and she whipped around, trotting away on strong legs. "Stonepaw..." Creekpaw called after her, but she had already disappeared in the long grass. : Emptiness filled his heart again as he sat alone in the dip until the sky grew dark and the moon and stars rose high in the sky. : He curled up on the cold earth, shivering. He wrapped his tail around his nose, watching a soft breeze making some grass dance. : I'm so sorry Stonepaw... : His mind raced with more questions. : Why did Talonpaw lie that day? : Before he knew it, his eyelids grew heavy and he drifted into an uneasy sleep. :Crackling awoke Creekpaw. He sat up quickly, wincing at his cold, stiff limbs. It was still dark out, the moon a claw scratch in the deep blue sky. He was still in the dip where he took Stonepaw eariler. : The crackling made his ears twitch as he tried to pin point the source. :Creekpaw scanned the shadowy area and spotted a clump of grass above him waving as something walked through, getting farther away as the minutes went by. : Creekpaw scented the air, but there was no rank stentch of dog, fox, or badger. Just cat. Anxiety prickled his fur as he stood up and streched quickly before following whatever was plodding through the grass. : He trotted after it, fear growing in his belly. :He could hardly see - what if it was a fox? But as he kept padding after it, getting closer to the woods, he began to make out whose scent this belonged to. : Talonpaw! relief and bitterness rose in his throat. What was she doing out here? Why hadn't she visited him? He'd ask her all of his burning questions, whether she liked it or not. : Trees towered overhead by the time Creekpaw managed to catch up to her. "Talonpaw!" : Talonpaw jumped, freezing for a moment, before slowly turning around. "I was looking for you." she said in a chilly voice. : "Why didn't you visit me while I was in that... that prison," Creekpaw asked, hotly, ignoring her. "I thought you'd be the one to see me more than anyone else, but that was Wisppaw." : "Wisppaw..." Talonpaw wide eyes sparkled with interest. : "Well?" Creekpaw ignored her once more. "I want answers." : Talonpaw turned away, shrugging a little. "I've been busy. So busy," she stated flatly. Creekpaw twitched his ears. She was lying again, wasn't she? : "Busy with what?" : "Busy being a good apprentice. I've been hunting and battle-training constantly, Featherheart says I'm going be a warrior within the next moon." Talonpaw flicked her tail dismissively, her eyes shining. : "I'm still at the top of the class. They say I'll be deputy one day. I'll be a good one, then a good leader." : "That's great, Talonpaw," Creekpaw murmured with a prickly tone. "But I thought I was more important to you than training and being deputy." : Talonpaw's eyes widened, fixing him with an odd stare. "Oh, Creekpaw. I still do care for you. But this is my future. This is the future of the Clan. Nothing is more important than that." : Hurt flashed across Creekpaw's face. She cared more about being a good deputy than him? She cared more about the Clan than him? He knew the Clan should be put first above all else, but if he had to chose between them and his sister, he wouldn't waste a second before chosing Talonpaw. : He shook his head a little, one of the burning questions coming back to his head. : "Why did you lie to Stonepaw that day?" : To his surprise, Talonpaw actually responded with a answer that wasn't too shocking. :"Stonepaw. I never liked the way she looked at you. You were so blind to it. She was planning something, oh I know it. I couldn't let you get any closer with her before she striked," Talonpaw hissed, anger on her face as she lashed her tail. : "Why would she do that?" Creekpaw nearly whined in disbelief. "She was just trying to be friendly. She was my best friend, and you scared her away! She doesn't trust me anymore." : "Good," Talonpaw laughed. "That's really good! No more need to worry about her..." her eyes hardened. Creekpaw wondered what was on her mind but didn't bother asking. His pelt bristled with unease. She was acting so odd. : He felt a prickle in his paws. At least she did it to protect me...But it's still insane! "Talonpaw, you're a jerk!" he hissed, letting his anger out. She destroyed his friendship with Stonepaw, she wouldn't listen to him when he tried telling her he didn't commit the crime... : "Stonepaw never wanted to hurt me, she never has before. Well she has, but it's because of you! If you'd just let it go, let me defend myself, stop obsessing, then everything will be fine!" he snarled, pausing to take a breath, ignoring the cold look Talonpaw gave him as she crouched low to the ground. : "I thought you were a great sister, but you're not!" He kept his eyes closed, waiting for her reply. : "Bravo, Creekpaw! Bravo!" Talonpaw cried, somewhat cheerful. : He peeked open his eyes to see her still crouched to the ground, fixing him with an intense stare. : "I never in a million years thought you had it in you! No one dares goes against me. The ones who do end up like Flightpaw and Hawkpaw," she let out a chilly laugh. : Creekpaw stayed silent for a moment, processing her words, until something dawned on him, making his legs weak from shock. Why would she say such a horrible thing? She couldn't have! "What...? Did - you, you didn't..." : Did Talonpaw really kill Flightpaw and Hawkpaw? : Without warning, Talonpaw sprang on top of him, shoving him into the fallen leaves that carpeted the forest floor. : He didn't react, too numb to even spark a thought. He stared at Talonpaw with his mouth partway open and eyes wide and foggy. : "It's your fault this happened! It's your fault I did it!" Talonpaw snarled loudly, and yet it was as quiet as a whisper. "You nearly destroyed my chance. I had to frame you, I had to have you put back where you belong; below everyone else in the Clan." : "Flightpaw and Hawkpaw shouldn't have left me to support you. They made a horrible mistake. But since then, since you've been gone, I've climbed high. I'm the one everyone talks about fondly now. I'm the one who'll be deputy and leader one day! I'm the one with all the supporters. You're the one who will stay down in the ground, be how you always were, pathtic, weak.." : Creekpaw could hardly think. Talonpaw killed Flightpaw and Hawkpaw. She really did it. : She did it... because of me. : There deaths were his fault. : "Talonpaw..." he choked, her paw covering his throat. : Talonpaw closed her eyes, whipping her head around for a moment. "No, no, no, no, no!" she refused to listen to anything he said. : She calmed down to her icy coldness again, hatred bright in her eyes. "I hate you, Creekpaw! I hate you!" Talonpaw wailed, starting to cry. "You made me do terrible things that I can never take back!" : She lashed her tail, sliding off him, but keeping her paws firmly planted on his chest. "You need to pay!" : Creekpaw began struggling, and she gave him a hard blow to the head. Dizziness and black spots covered his vision. : Talonpaw unsheathed her claws and raked them deep from his flank, then across his belly. The worst pain Creekpaw had ever felt in his life seered through him. He let out a long, loud wail. : Talonpaw let go, watching him with wide eyes. Warm wet blood welled from his wound and the black spots covered his whole vision. The pain was overwelming. :He breathed fast and shallow as Talonpaw crept up to his face, affectionately touching her nose to his cheek. :"You messed with me, dear brother. If you ever tell anyone, darling Stonepaw will be next, then Wisppaw and Falconpaw - everyone. Until all that's left is you and me, and the next day, it's just me." : Creekpaw didn't hear her walk away. He couldn't react to her threat. Everything went dark in the haze of pain until there was nothing at all. Category:Fanfiction Category:Patch's fanfics